STG-44
The [[Wikipedia:StG44|'STG-44']] (MP44 in some games), is the most common assault rifle in the ''Call of Duty'' series, having been featured in every Call of Duty title set in World War II (except for Call of Duty: Finest Hour), Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is one of the most common weapons to appear across the Call of Duty series, second only to the M1911, which has appeared in two other games. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer It is somewhat rare, but it is useful from close quarters to moderately long ranges with a 30-round magazine. The MP44 can be deadly in singleplayer, although in UO, its performance degrades with distance. It has fairly good accuracy, and can kill in just three-four rounds, along with a fairly short reload time when compared to other weapons. However, ammo is considerably scarce, and only becomes readily available towards the end of the campaign in the later missions. Furthermore, the recoil, while still low, is high in comparison to the MP40. Multiplayer This weapon in multiplayer can be very versatile. It provides fairly good accuracy and high power at close range. This feature truly shines in Call of Duty's multiplayer where a good tactic is to find a vantage point, turn the weapon onto semi-automatic, and fire on any target that presents itself by aiming down the sights. The player can bring down many enemies this way because if the player uses it properly, they can potentially bring down an enemy at least halfway across the map, however in United Offensive damage drop-off should be taken into consideration. It is capable of killing in just a few shots at any distance. When fired full-auto, the recoil can throw off a user's aim, and thus burst firing or tap-firing is essential if the player wants to maintain accuracy over distance. Gallery MP44 COD.png|The MP44 in Call of Duty. MP44 Sights COD.png|Full iron sights in Call of Duty. MP44 Reloading COD.png|The MP44 reloading. Image:mp44_uo.png|The MP44 in United Offensive. Image:mp44iron_uo.png|United Offensive's ironsight view. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer This weapon is still rare in singleplayer but it is still a very good weapon to use between short and moderately long distances. While it retains most of the features present in the previous titles, the recoil is increased considerably just like the MP40, and it is recommended to fire no more than 5 bullets at a time. Multiplayer This weapon is slightly less powerful than its older counterparts, but is still quite deadly. The lower recoil allow it to be deadly in multiplayer, as it kills in just three to four chest shots, and with its high rate of fire and magazine capacity, it can easily kill up to ten opponents per magazine. Image:mp44_2.png|Regular View Image:mp44iron_2.png|Ironsight View Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The MP44 is used by the by the German Military in the level The Great Crusade, where it is seen alongside the Kar98k and in the level An Easy Detail along with the MG-34. It is a high powered weapon with almost no recoil and an excellent replacement for the Thompson. In multiplayer it is issued to all Axis teams (Italian and German). Call of Duty 3 Singleplayer The STG-44, or as it is known as in game, the MP44, is much like it was in previous games, although it is scarcely found in the campaign until chapter 12, The Corridor of Death. The graphics have also been updated, and the STG-44 now looks shinier and the body is more of a gray, instead of a dark gray or nearly black. Also, it is one of few weapons that can kill or almost kill in 1 shot in SP, nearly on par with the M1 Garand. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is carried by players who choose to be Germans and select the Heavy Assault class. Like in other games of in the series, it does high damage, although it has been slightly reduced since Call of Duty 2. The recoil has been increased to balance the game. It can be used at any range, but since it is highly inaccurate with continuous fire, it is best used at short or medium range. Long-range kills are virtually impossible without firing single shots or in small bursts. File:mp44_3.png Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the StG-44 frequently appears in the hands of the German Military during the later levels of the Canadian campaign. During the British campaign, it takes over the role of the MP40 as the main weapon of the German Military. Despite the StG-44 being fully automatic, AI soldiers use it as a single-shot rifle. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the STG-44 (in-game known as the MP44) is the same in appearance to the Call of Duty 2 version, and it uses the same skin. The recoil levels are slightly higher than in Call of Duty 2, but not quite as much as the original game. The MP44's accuracy and damage are both fairly high, and it is the only automatic rifle in the game with no aim sway. In the Wii version of the game, this gun has an inconsistent rate of fire. The weapon starts firing very fast, then it fires slowly, and back to the fast fire rate. This can be fixed by using Double Tap. It also has different reloading sounds, and its charging sound shares the W1200's pump-action sound. Singleplayer During the cutscene to Sins Of The Father, Victor Zakhaev can be seen walking past several corpses with an STG-44. The STG-44 is not seen anywhere else in the campaign, even though it appears in multiplayer. Multiplayer The STG-44 has no available attachments in multiplayer. This is too much of a flaw for some, but others accustomed to the Call of Duty 2 iron sights (or those that prefer iron sights in general) adjust to the rifle quickly. Since it is unlocked so late in the game, it may not see much use before players enter the next level of Prestige Mode. Its biggest flaws are its relatively high recoil, and rather low rate of fire and blurred rear sights. For these reasons, some use it only to obtain the Golden AK-47. It is a very powerful weapon that gives the STG-44 its traits. For example, in Core modes, if one were to equip Stopping Power and Deep Impact, the STG-44 could kill a Juggernaut user in 3-4 shots, whereas it only takes 2-3 for normal enemies, asserting it's power. However, the STG-44 has many traits that some believe outweigh its flaws. Beneficial traits include complete absence of idle sway and relatively high damage, and benefits greatly for reload canceling (which saves up to 1.75 seconds). To mitigate for the low rate of fire some players equip either Double Tap to increase its rate of fire (and level it to other assault rifles) or Stopping Power to increase the already high damage. In third person, the STG-44 seems to have a more antiquated sound than other assault rifles, which makes the STG-44 easily recognizable to attentive players. In first person, the report from firing is similar, if not the same to that of the AK-47, it has also a very similar animation, except for the charging handle, which is on the other side of the weapon, and the different magazine release. mp44_4.png|Regular View mp44iron_4.png|Ironsight View MP44_Reloading_CoD4.png|Reloading the MP44. Note that the Bullets in the magazine are in 2D. Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The STG-44 (for the given nomenclature in Call of Duty: World at War) is quite useful in Singleplayer. It is effective at nearly all ranges, due to its low recoil and manageable rate of fire. The weapon is not usually encountered until the levels Ring of Steel, Heart of the Reich, and Downfall. This is more than likely because it was not made until 1944, nearing the end of WWII, hence the "44". Normally when found it doesn't have that much ammo but in Heart of the Reich, Downfall and Ring of Steel a lot of soldiers will use the STG-44 so ammo shortage is not much of a problem. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the STG-44 is unlocked at Level 37. Its moderate power and low rate of fire made it a let down in the eyes of many players. However, it has little recoil and can be controlled quite easily. Its good accuracy and range make it a good choice for mid- to long-range fighting, and those who value accuracy over power a bit more shouldn't overlook the STG-44. It is a popular weapon in Hardcore modes for the reasons previously mentioned and is usually a one-shot-kill in close and medium range combat. It is more usable in CQB than other rifles due to its fully automatic fire mode while maintaining usefulness at medium and long range. Unfortunately, the STG is not particularly effective in CQC outside of Hardcore. Steady Aim combined with Stopping Power or Double Tap can help mitigate this, but even then a player with an STG-44 will be at a disadvantage in CQC against an enemy with a submachine gun. The STG-44 is one of the few guns that equally benefits heavily from either Stopping Power or Double Tap. Overall, Stopping Power is more effective because it reduces ammo consumption, while Double Tap increases it. In Hardcore however, Double Tap becomes a more attractive option. If the player tries to get the Telescopic Sight, the best way is to equip it with a Flash Hider. Although many players think that the Flash Hider is useless in large maps, with the Flash Hider, the STG-44 is superior compared to other rifles and benefits heavily. In maps like Cliffside, the STG-44 can still hit from one end of the map to the other. Nazi Zombies The STG-44 is available on all Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombie levels, either from the Mystery Box or off the wall. It is a decent weapon, but the player should aim for the head in all rounds, as it is inefficient when fired at the chest. At higher levels, ammo reserves may be depleted quickly, thus it is recommended to swap it out for another weapon in the higher levels, unless the user is near to where he/she can buy it off the wall, so the player can buy more ammo. It is a great weapon to have until around rounds 15-17 where it should either be upgraded or disposed of. At round 8-10, this weapon will take quite a few shots just to kill a zombie. On Der Riese, when Pack-a-Punched, it is upgraded to the "Spatz-447+". Though its ammo capacity and reserve ammo is more or less doubled, it still depletes its ammo reserves rather quickly. Even though the latter make it so that there's something better, the STG-44 is one of the best guns to upgrade as it increases the rate of fire and damage, and gives it a 60 round magazine. The higher fire rate also gives it more recoil allowing for easy headshots, making this a very good gun for clearing out straight lines of zombies. STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Weapon Attachments *Flash Hider *Aperture Sight *Telescopic Sight Image:mp44_5.png|Regular View Image:mp44iron_5.png|Ironsight View STG-44 3rd Person WaW.png|STG44 Third Person Model. File:MP44 PaP WaW.png|The Spatz 447+. ISTG.png|The STG-44 in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts The MP44 is less common than the Wehrmacht's standard submachine gun, the MP40. It shares the same traits as its Call of Duty: World at War counterpart, the STG-44. File:Codwawff_mp44.png|The MP44 File:Codwawff_mp44ads.png|The MP44's iron sights File:Codwawff_mp44_firing.png|The MP44 firing while aiming down the iron sights Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The STG-44 appears in [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]]. It has a 30 round magazine, generally low recoil and high power, making it an excellent weapon at long and medium engagement.It appears in the later levels of the British and Russian campaign. In multiplayer, it can be used only by the German faction and retains its low recoil and high power. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The STG-44, or the MP44, is a cut weapon in ''MW2. The only evidence that it originally existed is a weapon model and Create-a-Class images. Call of Duty: Black Ops The STG-44 appears in Project Nova as a usable weapon. Like most Project Nova guns, the gun was tweaked slightly. It can be acquired from dead enemies later on in the level, and has a very similar reload animation as it does from World at War. However, it has the firing sound of an RPK, has virtually no recoil, more power, and now has the ability to gib. The STG-44 also appears in the revamped versions of the classic Zombies maps. It has not changed. It is also an available layer for the emblem editor. STG-44_1st_Person_BO.png|STG-44 STG-44_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sight STG-44_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the STG-44 Trivia ''Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive *The STG-44 in these two games has a fire selector and can switch between semi and fully automatic, which is useful for conserving ammunition. Call of Duty 3 *In the Wii version, the STG-44 produces the same sound as the M1897 Trench Gun upon firing. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory *AI soldiers in the campaign fire the gun in a Semi-Automatic fire mode. This is historically accurate as German troops were told not to fire the rifle in Fully Automatic mode unless there was an emergency, such as a stronghold being attacked or, as is depicted in many Call of Duty games set in WWII, the attack on the Reichstag. [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare]] *The soldier in the back of Zakhaev's car in "The Sins of the Father" wields an MP44. However, it cannot be obtained (If the player can't see it, try using the R700 on top of the tower for a better view). ''Call of Duty: World at War *There originally was a Select Fire attachment for the STG-44, M1A1 Carbine and the SVT-40. *In ''World at War (and the reused model in Black Ops), the STG-44 is held by the magazine. This is (almost) accurate as well, as the STG-44 had a metal handguard, so overheating of it was common. The M1919 would also have this problem in-game, but instead there is a bit of cloth wrapped around part of the barrel as a makeshift handguard. *In Call of Duty: ZOMBIES, when the player runs out of ammo in the magazine, the reload animation is faster. If when using Speed Cola, it will be even faster. *The STG-44 is arguably one of the best weapons in Der Reise for upgrading, not only because of its damage, but, should one camp on the catwalk at teleporter Z-C, one could simply throw a monkey bomb and buy more ammo, or get ammo at the end of a round. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The firing sound in "Project Nova" is different than the one in the classic Zombies maps, which is unusual considering they are both reused from the World at War model. *The firing sound is that of RPK, but with a slower rate of fire. *The STG-44 is capable of gibbing enemies, making it the only (fully automatic) assault rifle capable of gibbing in the game. *The STG-44 has almost no recoil. Miscellaneous *The STG-44 is the first assault rifle in the series, and also holds the record for being the most featured assault rifle appearing in almost every game with a WWII setting. *This weapon is significantly resembling AK-47,from Modern Warfare series.It has similar fire rate,damage,accuracy and shape.This is because MIkhail Kalashnikov (desiner of AK-47),has used STG-44's model to make AK-47 (except that he reduced STG's 7.92 mm caliber to 7.62 mm). Video 400px Gameplay with the STG-44 in World at War with various attachments es:MP44 Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Road to Victory Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons